Apple Pie
"Apple Pie" is the third digital single by FIESTAR. It was released on May 31, 2016, along with its music video which features comedian and Cao Lu's We Got Married "husband" Jo Se-Ho. Track list #"Apple Pie" #"Apple Pie (Instrumental)" Lyrics Cao Lu, Jei, Linzy, Hyemi, Yezi Romanization= Ooh ah ah, ooh ah Ooh ah ah Keodaran obeun ape ttak buteoseo Ganjeolhage gidarineun neol jom bwa (neol jom bwa) Mak tdulheojyeora chyeodabwado Sigani deo namatjanha chamabwa (chamabwa) Baby boy, neol goerophigin silhjiman Jogeumman deo itda nareul kkeonaejwo Yeppeun keopgwa pokeu malgo piryohan ge mwolkka Nan jigeumbuteo neoui ogameul da kkaewo Hey! Tteugeopgo dara Sweet like apple pie, pie Cheoeumigetji so sweet Neon ireon mat, mat Neoreul wihae junbihan nae maeumi Ije geoui da guwojyeosseo boini So sweet like apple pie, pie Tteugeouni josimhae (Take a bite, baby) Swit amu maldo haji malgo Nuneul gamgo jipjunghaebwa i sungan (i sungan) Ne kokkeuteseo hyanggeuthage Peojyeoganeun gamdongeul deo neukkyeobwa (neukkyeobwa) Neon moreugetji chojohan neoui geu pyojeong Soljikhi jom mame deureo gwiyeowo Huin uyurang keopi malgo eoullin ge mwolkka Nan jigeumbuteo neoui ogameul da kkaewo Hey! Tteugeopgo dara Sweet like apple pie, pie (no whoa...) Cheoeumigetji neon sweet Neon ireon mat, mat (ooh whoa oh...) Neoreul wihae junbihan nae maeumi Ije geoui da guwojyeosseo boini So sweet like apple pie, pie Tteugeouni josimhae Johaseo eojjeol jul moreugetji So sweet like apple pie Soljikhi eotteon ge eotteoke johatni Baby, tell me why Neodo alji geuphage meogeumyeon Chehani chakhaji boy Just wait, I will drive you crazy You can be my toy (Take a bite, baby) Johaseo eojjeol jul moreuji Geuphage meogeumyeon chehaji Malhaji anhado algetji Neo hwaksilhae? Nan hwaksinhae! Johaseo eojjeol jul moreuji Geuphage meogeumyeon chehaji Malhaji anhado algetji Neon ije nabakke moreuji Hey! Tteugeopgo dara Sweet like apple pie, pie Cheoeumigetji neon sweet Neon ireon mat, mat (ooh ooh ooh whoa) Neoreul wihae junbihan nae maeumi (yeah) Ije geoui da guwojyeosseo boini (hey) So sweet like apple pie, pie Tteugeouni josimhae |-| Korean = Ooh ah ah, ooh ah Ooh ah ah 커다란 오븐 앞에 딱 붙어서 간절하게 기다리는 널 좀 봐 (널 좀 봐) 막 뚫어져라 쳐다봐도 시간이 더 남았잖아 참아봐 (참아봐) Baby boy, 널 괴롭히긴 싫지만 조금만 더 있다 나를 꺼내줘 예쁜 컵과 포크 말고 필요한 게 뭘까 난 지금부터 너의 오감을 다 깨워 Hey! 뜨겁고 달아 Sweet like apple pie, pie 처음이겠지 so sweet 넌 이런 맛, 맛 너를 위해 준비한 내 마음이 이제 거의 다 구워졌어 보이니 So sweet like apple pie, pie 뜨거우니 조심해 (Take a bite, baby) 쉿 아무 말도 하지 말고 눈을 감고 집중해봐 이 순간 (이 순간) 네 코끝에서 향긋하게 퍼져가는 감동을 더 느껴봐 (느껴봐) 넌 모르겠지 초조한 너의 그 표정 솔직히 좀 맘에 들어 귀여워 흰 우유랑 커피 말고 어울린 게 뭘까 난 지금부터 너의 오감을 다 깨워 Hey! 뜨겁고 달아 Sweet like apple pie, pie (no whoa...) 처음이겠지 넌 sweet 난 이런 맛, 맛 (ooh whoa oh...) 너를 위해 준비한 내 마음이 이제 거의 다 구워졌어 보이니 So sweet like apple pie, pie 뜨거우니 조심해 좋아서 어쩔 줄 모르겠지 So sweet like apple pie 솔직히 어떤 게 어떻게 좋았니 Baby, tell me why 너도 알지 급하게 먹으면 체하니 착하지 boy Just wait, I will drive you crazy You can be my toy (Take a bite, baby) 좋아서 어쩔 줄 모르지 급하게 먹으면 체하지 말하지 않아도 알겠지 너 확실해? 난 확신해! 좋아서 어쩔 줄 모르지 급하게 먹으면 체하지 말하지 않아도 알겠지 넌 이제 나밖에 모르지 Hey! 뜨겁고 달아 Sweet like apple pie, pie 처음이겠지 넌 sweet 난 이런 맛, 맛 (ooh ooh ooh whoa) 너를 위해 준비한 내 마음이 (yeah) 이제 거의 다 구워졌어 보이니 (hey) So sweet like apple pie, pie 뜨거우니 조심해 |-| Translation = Ooh ah ah, ooh ah Ooh ah ah Look at yourself, right in front of the oven Waiting without patience (without patience) You can keep staring That oven needs more time, so be patient (be patient) Baby boy, I don't wanna bother you But take me out after a little while What else do you need besides a pretty cup and fork? I'm gonna wake your five senses up now Hey! It's hot and sweet Sweet like apple pie, pie It's the first time, so sweet You taste like this, this My heart that I've prepared for you It's almost done baking So sweet like apple pie, pie It's hot so be careful (Take a bite, baby) Shh, don't say anything Close your eyes and focus (and focus) Feel this scent Spreading before your nose (your nose) You may don't know your nervous face Honestly I like it, it's cute What would be good besides milk or coffee? I'm gonna wake your five senses up now Hey! It's hot and sweet Sweet like apple pie, pie (no whoa...) It's the first time, you're sweet You taste like this, this (ooh whoa oh...) My heart that I've prepared for you It's almost done baking So sweet like apple pie, pie It's hot so be careful You'll be so happy, you won't know what to do So sweet like apple pie What did you like the best? Baby, tell me why You know, if you eat too fast You'll get a stomachache, good boy Just wait, I will drive you crazy You can be my toy (Take a bite, baby) You'll be so happy, you won't know what to do If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache You'll know even if I don’t say anything Are you sure? I am sure! You'll be so happy, you won't know what to do If you eat too fast, you'll get a stomachache You'll know even if I don’t say anything From now on you know only me Hey! It's hot and sweet Sweet like apple pie, pie It's the first time, you're sweet You taste like this, this (ooh ooh ooh whoa) My heart that I've prepared for you (yeah) It's almost done baking (hey) So sweet like apple pie, pie It's hot so be careful |-| Video links * Music video * Teaser Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:FIESTAR Category:2016 releases Category:2016 digital singles